Smiling
by maureenbrown
Summary: There's something about Aris that makes Minho want to do irrational things, like kiss him to shut him up when he gets nervous. One-shot, Minaris, with past Minewt.


A/N: I saw the Scorch Trials again and I nearly died because of the possibilities this ship has. R&R! :D

x-x-x

Minho's only seen Aris smile _maybe_ four times, which is probably more than he has this entire journey.

But there's something about that kid that makes Minho want to do impulsive stuff, like kiss him to make him shut up when he's nervous, or some ridiculous shit like that.

x-x-x

"Who's Aris?" Minho asks curiously.

Thomas looks behind him, so the Asian turns.

The boy isn't _nearly_ as ripped as Minho, even going as far as to be on the scrawny side. His hoodie is pulled over his head, but brown, mousy hair pokes out from underneath it.

He picks up a piece of cornbread, lifting it up to the light as he inspects it (probably for poison or drugs, which is a little smart).

He has freckles, and his nose and eyes are scrunched up confusedly, which Minho thinks is really cute. He has a gap between his two front teeth, and Minho's hand slips on the glass of water he's holding.

He quickly slides over, smacking into Newt, who gives a little grunt.

He mutters some sarcastic comment to Thomas, but he can't stop staring even after the Aris boy had dropped his cornbread and sworn in frustration.

x-x-x

"Minho?" Aris asks quietly.

They're in the Scorch, after Thomas had one of his spazz attacks and forced them to leave. The wind is blowing, sand is whipping, scratching his face, but he's safe, so he shouldn't complain.

"Yeah, shank?" Minho replies, hoping not to wake anybody.

He can't stop thinking of Winston, the gunshots in the distance, and the way Newt was blinking back tears.

"You up?" The younger boy questions.

Minho snorts. "Nah, I'm sleep talking."

There's silence, then Aris mutters, "stupid!" to himself and Minho laughs again.

Newt turns in his sleep, shivering a little and making agitated noises.

Forgetting Aris is there temporarily, Minho pulls off his jacket immediately, placing it gingerly over Newt. The blonde stills, still hunched up in his sleep, but his breathing calms down a little. Minho absentmindedly reaches out, tangling his fingers in the boy's short hair soothingly like they used to in the Glade.

"Is he alright?" Aris snaps him out of his stupor.

"Nightmares." Minho says depressingly.

There's a scuffle of noise, and Aris plops himself down Minho.

"I can't stop thinking of Winston." Aris confesses, and Minho nods. He can understand, though it's arguably much harder for him since he's known Winston since forever.

Aris's arm brushes against his and Minho shivers. "You cold?" Aris wonders, and he reminds Minho of Thomas, always asking things.

Minho gives an indifferent shrug, just because the boy's the cutest guy he's ever seen doesn't mean he'll go soft again (when he used to like Newt, he attempted that and it didn't go as planned).

Aris scoots over and their sides are touching. The younger boy tentatively wraps his arm around Minho's shoulder, but it's uncomfortable for both of them since the Asian's a lot taller.

Minho huffs, then wraps his arm around Aris's waist, surprising him, and pulls them down on the ground so the younger boy is draped on top of him.

"This is more comfortable." Minho explains, trying to act like he's not ecstatic to be in close quarters with the guy he likes.

Aris agrees, humming a bit. Eventually, he stops being so stiff and awkward, laying his head down on Minho's shoulder and placing a warm hand on his abdomen. "Is this okay?" Aris checks, looking up at him.

Minho's eyes flick down to his. "Yeah. You're really warm."

"You're freezing." Aris complains, starting to rub his hands against Minho's side to warm him up. He suddenly realizes what he's doing and stops, cheeks ablaze.

"Yet you put up with me." Minho replies, and takes Aris's hand when he tries to pull it away.

"I shouldn't." Aris nearly smiles, but Frypan tosses in his sleep. They both look over, and a tear rolls down his face. "Winston…" He murmurs.

The moment is gone, and Minho's heart aches for his friend.

"We should sleep." Aris suggests and Minho nods.

Minho pulls Aris closer to his side, and with his own personal heater, he's out like a light.

x-x-x

"Aris?" The African American girl pulls down the scarf covering her face. She's quite pretty (though she's nothing compared to the boy that Minho cuddled with a couple days ago).

"Harriet?" Aris chokes out, and pure shock laces in his voice.

He runs forward and is pulled into a hug, and he lets out a little laugh, a smile lighting up his face.

The blonde girl next to them pulls down her own scarf. "Sonya!" Aris shouts.

"Aris! You're lucky we didn't shoot your dumb ass." Sonya says, and the three come together in another embrace.

Minho's hand twitches and he feels a twinge of jealousy. Aris pulls away from them and catches Minho's eye first, for what reason, the Asian doesn't know.

Minho raises his eyebrow, then waves it at the two girls, asking the silent question, are you dating them?

Aris holds back a laugh, shakes his head no.

Sonya and Harriet go back to jabbering to him, and Thomas looks confused as to why Minho pumps his fist in the air when Aris isn't looking. Minho doesn't explain.

x-x-x

"I like Aris." Minho says to Newt, as they sit on top of the rocks, dangling their feet off the edge.

It's one of the few times they've been alone this whole time, and it feels good to say it. He's best friends with Thomas, but this is different since Minho used to like Newt. He wants to show him he's moved on.

"I knew it." Newt chuckles, patting Minho on the back. "I saw it ever since we woke up that one night and you were bloody plastered to him." He lets out a loud laugh, throwing his head back, and Minho feels a deep burst of affection. It's not romantic, just platonic, and he's forever glad that Newt's been with him every step of the way, because what they have is shucking beautiful.

"Tommy's too slow to catch on, though. He's probably wondering where his best friend's gone." Newt says, smirking at the boy's naivety.

"You're probably right." Minho laughs.

"Probably?" Newt challenges.

"Yeah, probably." The Asian chuckles again.

He looks down at where Aris is telling Harriet and Sonya about how he escaped WCKD, and they're having a laugh. Harriet snorts, leaning into Sonya, who's congratulating Aris, and the younger boy looks really content.

Frypan and Thomas climb up behind the two boys on the rocks. "Hey, Aris!" Frypan calls, and Minho hopes it doesn't look like he's been all-out staring.

He ignores it when Newt obviously nudges his shoulder.

Aris looks up, his eyes instantly going to Minho, but then he finds Frypan. He waves up at them, sending one more glance at the Asian before continuing his conversation with his friends.

Frypan comments, "I kinda like that kid."

"Yeah." Minho says, staring at the younger boy. "I still don't trust him." That's obviously a lie, he trusts Aris more than he trusts himself.

Newt lets out a little conspiratorial laugh, and Minho feels pretty happy.

x-x-x

Minho closes his eyes, waiting for death, but all he hears is several whoops and crashes. He doesn't feel any pain, or his body being blown to smithereens, so he risks opening them.

Jorge, their savior, crashes in on a car, running over anybody that comes in his way, and the soldiers scatter.

He's given them an opportunity to retaliate, and Minho sure as hell is gonna take it.

The Asian hears a laugh behind him and he turns to see Aris, his eyes light with joy, and he's beaming.

Minho has to resist to barreling him over to make out with him then and there, because they're in the middle of a war zone.

"C'mon!" He shouts powerfully, kicking the nearest guard in the face and running to aid Harriet.

x-x-x

Minho re-loads the gun.

Aris lets out a gulp, obviously checking him out.

"Too hot for you?" Minho teases, shouting over the gunshots.

"Maybe." Aris replies, feeding Harriet more ammo.

Minho gets caught up in the moment yet again, and he can't control himself anymore.

He might die today, and it's come very close to that several times, so if he does, he wants to die on his terms.

He grabs Aris's hips, pulls them against his own, and kisses him. Aris tastes like sweat and, yes, a little bit like cornbread.

The younger boy looks dazed when the Asian pulls away, but in the end, overjoyed.

Minho sends him a wink, and his body is buzzing from head-to-toe in adrenaline.

A bullet suddenly whizzes past his ear, and he has to go into battle mode yet again. "Get behind me!" He screams. He really means it for Aris, he doesn't want him to get hurt. The others, too, though, but all that's running through his mind is the other boy.

His aim is off, he's still a little delirious, the taste of Aris still on his lips and a happy rush bursting through his chest.

An electric bullet hits him in the chest. He slumps forward onto a box, pain coursing through his body where excitement used to be.

" _Minho_!" Aris shouts, and Minho nearly pulls himself out of the funk.

Two arms secure his shoulder, and he looks up, but it's not the younger boy. The guards drag him away, and he can't do anything about it.

"Aris, come back!" That's Harriet, that much Minho can register.

Where's Aris? Minho thinks, struggling to keep his eyes open as he looks around the battlefield.

Aris is suddenly in front of him, pushing through the throng of soldiers, trying to reach him.

Minho gives him a weak smile, then his world goes back.

As soon as his feet plant against the solid floor of the hovercraft, he blacks out.

Minho hits the ground, and the soldiers don't even have time to catch him.

x-x-x

A pair of lips touch Minho's and he knows he'll be alright.

His eyelids flutter open, and Aris invades his clouded vision. Minho's eyes adjust to the light slowly, but it still looks like a circle of light is surrounding Aris's forehead. His hair is messy, his hoodie torn, and there's a scratch on his cheek. The Asian is positive he's never looked better.

"Minho…" Aris sounds choked, and Minho reaches forward and grabs the boys head, somewhat roughly. He connects their lips again, and somehow Aris finds his way on top of Minho.

Minho's chest burns, but he sure as hell isn't going to do anything to stop the other boy from leaning completely on top of him.

Minho pulls away, and Aris has a tiny smile on his face.


End file.
